I Need You Tonight
by Imeralt Evalon
Summary: Sakura is married to Sasuke and still loves him. One night when he finally snaps, Sakura realizes maybe that fairy tale dream she has always wanted, will never come true. When she leaves, will Sasuke realize how much she truly matters to him? no HP cross
1. Chapter 1

**I Need You Tonight**

_By: Imeralt Evalon_

**_-x- _**

Anger flashed in Sasuke Uchiha's eyes, as he pushed the plate of Fettuccini Alfredo back and stood up, knocking his chair down in the process. He looked down at his wife, staring at her bright bewildered green ones, his temper flaring viciously.

"I don't want any of this damn pasta! God, you are so annoying!" his voice gaining more volume as he continued to scream at her. "You incessantly chatter away like a nitwit, how stupid can you be?!" He didn't care how sad she looked at that moment, he was having a horrible day, and her asking him multiple questions was just his breaking point. Even if the question was just, "Sasuke-kun, would you like some pasta?" he couldn't take anymore.

"I hate your stupid pink hair, I mean seriously, who the hell has pink hair? You cry too damn much, always over the stupid things! Sasuke this, Sasuke that. God onna, stop being so damn annoying!"

He kept screaming and screaming, ignoring the stares of the other people in the restaurant. Sakura stayed silent, letting him belittle her in front of everyone.

"I DON'T care! I don't even LIKE you. I only married you because my parent's will! So don't flatter yourself if you think I love you. Because when it comes to love, you are the last person on my list Sakura!"

As she gasped, as if she had lost her breathe, his eyes looked back down to hers, flashing dangerously, he noticed that her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. He felt slightly proud that she had been able to keep them in, before their marriage, she would have cried and then proclaimed her love to him again, even if he had just stated cruel words to her in front of everyone in the restaurant.

Sakura Uchiha slowly stood up, her head leveled as she stared into her husband's eyes. "I think…I'll be…going home now. Thank you…for dinner." Again, he felt proud that she still remembered her dinner manners as she walked out of the restaurant, strangers and friends staring at her back as the door closed behind her, sending pitying looks at her back as she let the tears glide silently down her face.

**_-x-  
_**

When Sakura got home, she broke down in tears, after breaking down, she stared around at her bedroom, and she knew what she had to do.

She had been married to Sasuke for at least 2 years now, and known him since she was 5, and never once had she ever seen him talk from the heart…at least, not until now.

She hurried looked to her dresser and pulled out something she never thought she would see again, the divorce papers. Sasuke told her he wanted a divorce long before this incident, but like a silly lovesick fool she had told him, she loved him with all of her heart and would never want to ever leave him.

But she realized now, how foolish she had been.

Tears fell down to the stack of papers as she quickly signed her signature, Sasuke's already present. I have been so selfish, she thought, as she signed the last sheet. All this time I've been thinking about how much I loved him, never thinking about how he never would love me.

She placed the divorce papers on her…no…his bed and quickly pulled out a roller suitcase. She would leave, somewhere as to never bother him again, and maybe, just maybe, Sasuke would be happy, finally, without her here to _annoy_ him so much. 

At that thought, she sprouted some new tears, but she brushed them away as she packed her old clothes into the suitcase. She would not be keeping anything she did not buy with her own money, meaning the expensive red dress she was wearing now would not be leaving with her. 

She undressed and quickly put on some denim jeans and a small cotton shirt that said, "Save for a Rainy Day" She sighed dreamily, for so long she had worn expensive dresses and high heels, but now, she was going to go back to her old wardrobe and she missed it. 

With a last look, she walked out of the Uchiha mansion. This was the last time she was coming through these doors she thought, this time she was walking out as Sakura Haruno.

**_-x-_**

Sasuke Uchiha had a strange feeling when he came to his home. It was very similar to the time he found his family massacred by the hands of his older brother, whom had been killed barely 2 years ago, by him. 

He opened the door and the house was eerily quiet, the servants were sleeping, and Sakura was probably waiting up for him in bed, as always. The foolish girl…no woman, would wait up for him, even if he had just yelled at her about how she's was the last person he would ever love. 

However, as he made his way to bedroom, the chilling feeling came again. When he opened the door to his bedroom, he expected to see the pink haired woman sitting silently on the bed, her eyes red and puffy from crying, but instead, he saw nothing. 

"Sakura?" He called out softly, as if she would suddenly appear out of nowhere to cry out 'Sasuke I'm so sorry for annoying you!' but that was not the case. She wasn't there and Sasuke couldn't help but feel as if something wasn't right. Then he noticed it. 

The divorce papers. 

She had refused to sign them when he had presented them to her, he thought she had thrown them out or probably burned them. However, it was obvious she had not as he flipped through the pages. His eyes widened as he noticed her signature was on all of them. 

But he felt no immediate sense of loss, for like he said. He only married her because of his parent's will. Their will stated that they would love to have him married to someone who was well known with a kind heart, someone he knew would always love him, and someone who was close to him. 

He never was very close to people, even before going to join Orochimaru. He was always alone, and preferred that way most of the time. However, Sakura had been the only female that was close to him, because Naruto's sexy no jutsu was never going to be a reasonable option to him. 

So it was obvious why he chose her. She was the only female he could stand, to an extent. The Yamanaka girl was annoying as hell, the Hyuuga was too timid, and the Bun-bun haired girl…no one knew what the heck her last name was. 

Sasuke shrugged, it wasn't really his problem. His parent's never said to stay married to her and so as soon as he could, he tried to file for divorce from his pink haired teammate. Yet, she refused saying that she loved him and would never want to leave him. He glanced back at the papers in his hand, she had signed them _Sakura Haruno._

He sighed; he was probably going to hear it from Naruto in the morning. Tch. Whatever. The marriage was stupid anyways. It was never consummated, so in a sense, they were never truly married. 

And with that thought, Sasuke fell asleep on his bed, ignoring the fact how his bed seemed to be a little bit bigger than he remembered.

**_-x-  
_**

Sakura never knew where she would go exactly. She knew she hadn't been thinking straight as she signed the divorce papers and left the Uchiha mansion; but she knew it was so much better than staying there. 

She stifled a sob as she thought about it. She had been a fool, the worst kind ever, a lovesick one. She thought that maybe, with time, Sasuke would eventually fall in love with her. She shook her head sadly as she let loose a stream of tears, what a fool she had been. She wiped her eyes fiercely, but it was no use, the tears just wouldn't stop flowing. 

All she really wanted was for him to maybe open up his heart a little. She had been married to him for 2 years, but the closest they have ever been to each other was the small distance between them when they slept in the same bed. 

Yet, even then, she knew they were so far away. He was not in love with her, barely even tolerated her. If it hadn't been for his parent's will, she would have probably never have had a chance to be married to the guy she had loved since she was 5. 

But what was the use of being married to someone who never even spared a glance at you? Someone who refused to acknowledge the fact that you were their spouse and truly loved them? She almost smiled at the irony as rain started to pour down on her. 

She felt like shit and the weather did nothing to appease her angst. 

"What have I done to deserve this?" She muttered out loud, her eyes staring at the dark violet clouds looming above her, soaking her clothes. 

"Hag?" She turned her head swiftly to the voice and noticed it was her old teammate Sai, standing out in the rain, staring at her with slight confusion. She was surprised how his emotions have grown. 

"Sai…" She muttered, nodded her head in acknowledgement, hoping hadn't seen her crying. She was already feeling bad; she really didn't need someone making it worse for her. Though Sai's ability to show some feeling were growing, he still couldn't truly understand some, and would probably make her feel worse than she already was. 

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sai asked gently, in his somewhat concerned tone, and Sakura just had to smile lightly. He had been progressing nicely. 

"Nothing." She mumbled and she lowered her eyes, hoping his shinobi skills wouldn't detect that she was definitely lying. 

"Like hell." He stated simply as he moved closer to her. Her eyes widened as she noticed he held out a gloved hand to her. "Come on Sakura, you can come to my house. We can…talk, the Dickless Wonder is visiting me there." 

All she could really do was curse his ANBU skills as she walked, practically prodded, to Sai's house.

**  
**

_**-x-**_

**Imeralt: **I know I shouldn't really be putting out new stories when I haven't even finish some of my other fics but I believe I should put them on now before I will never add them! Haha. I'm also currently writing a lemon Reader Insert for Youko Kurama. But I'm not putting it on I'm probably going to put it on Freedom of Speech Fanfiction. So whenever I've finished that, you may find it there, if you want to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Need You Tonight**

By Imeralt Evalon

**Chapter 2**

_Recap_

"_Like hell." He stated simply as he moved closer to her. Her eyes widened as she noticed he held out a gloved hand to her. "Come on Sakura, you can come to my house. We can…talk, the Dickless Wonder is visiting me there."_

_All she could really do was curse his ANBU skills as she walked, practically prodded, to Sai's house._

* * *

Love. 

The one thing she has always craved as a child. The one thing she has always wanted. The one thing she has never received. The one thing Sasuke has never given her.

That thought it self was depressing, yet she continued to tread along behind Sai, lost in her thoughts, ignoring his questioning gazes.

She had to hand it to him; Sai's emotions had really grown. Maybe one day he would even fall in love with a lucky woman, but she didn't have her hopes up that high. She let out a sigh, as one guy improves his emotions, the other one seems to keep withdrawing his.

She knew about the will Sasuke's parents set up; she knew what was happening when he pleaded with her…no Sasuke Uchiha does not plead, he just said, "Sakura, will you marry me." She knew first hand about the will because that was the only reason he came to her.

He handed her the paper and then said those words. She remembered reading the words on the will, distinctly reading the clear, crisp letters of the Uchiha patriarch.

'_Sasuke,_

_If you are reading this son, your mother and I have died, more than likely by the hands of your older brother, so everything the Uchiha's own, is now in your possession, in one condition, you live on with a wife at your side._

_You will marry someone, preferably a strong kunoichi that you can get along with, someone worthy of carrying on the Uchiha name with you._

_Your Father'_

She knew exactly what was happening, Sasuke did nothing without a reason and when he handed her that, she remembered how her heart skipped a beat and thought, 'Is he asking me to marry him?'

She knew that he didn't love her when he asked, but like the lovesick fool she was, she thought that her love would be enough. As long as she loved him, maybe one day he would fall in love with her too.

Maybe her dream of marrying Sasuke Uchiha would be as perfect as she imagined it.

But Sasuke always had a way of breaking her hopes and shattering her dreams. They had a quick ceremony, only consisting of Tsunade, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and herself. Then, they walked to the Uchiha mansion where she moved in.

Yet, she might as well have been one of the maids because afterwards he never even spoke a word to her. He seemed to ignore her presence and she spent majority of her time in the kitchens, helping out the servants.

Everyone in the Uchiha mansion loved Sasuke's humble wife, everyone except Sasuke himself, who seemed to ignore her presence.

Sakura didn't care. She was still in the delusion that her love would be enough. She believed that one day; she could make him fall in love with her. He would reach out for her one day and tell her that he loved her and was happy to have as his wife.

But Sasuke would probably die saying those many words.

"Sakura. We're here." Sai's voice cut through her thoughts and she looked up at him with blurry eyes; that's when she realized she had been crying.

"O…o-oh. Thank you Sai." She wiped her eyes and entered the apartment.

Naruto turned his head to welcome back the emotionless ANBU only to find a puffy red-eyed pink haired kunoichi. Suddenly, Sakura felt herself being pulled into a solid chest, a comforting hand placed on her back, and she all the feelings she had held back had broke loose.

"Shhh…it's okay Sakura. It's okay. I'm here for you." Naruto continued to rub small comforting circles on her back, as Sakura continued to cry on his white shirt.

She looked up at him with her big green eyes, her eyes full of hurt and pain and Naruto cursed Sasuke for hurting Sakura like this again. He continued to hold her and let her cry on his shirt until she either ran out of tears, or got tired of crying, but it didn't matter because one of his best friends was hurting, and he would have done anything to make her feel better.

"What happened Sakura-chan?" He asked softly, looking down at her sad broken form that pulled away slightly from him in order to gather herself.

Sniffling softly, Sakura replied. "I…I finally d-did it."

"Did what?"

"I…I let him go."

Naruto stared at her in surprise, "W…w-what?!"

She repeated her statement, her eyes downcast, and her eyes looked as if she were about to cry again. Letting out a sorrowful "Oh Sakura-chan, "Naruto reached out again and pulling her back to his chest.

"But you loved him Sakura? In the end, aren't you just hurting yourself?" He asked her.

"That's why I had to do it Naruto…I love him. That's why I had to let him go." She wiped her eyes, before giving him a watery smile; "I was never making him happy, no matter what I believed, I couldn't make him happy. The only way I can is to let him go, that's the only way he would be happy…even if it is without me."

He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away from him, so he could stare into her face, to make sure if she was certain about her decision.

"What about you Sakura-chan? What about you? Don't YOU deserve to be happy?"

A distant look crossed her face before she replied.

"I'm happy that he's happy…"

"…Oh Sakura-chan…"

He gathered her into his arms again, giving her a brotherly embrace before giving a grateful look to Sai. "I'll take you to my apartment Sakura; you can stay there for a while until you get a new place to stay."

"Thank you Naruto…Sai. I really appreciate it." And she really did.

* * *

_**-The Next Morning-**_

Sasuke woke up to sound of bird chirping and like always, he calmly ordered Sakura to shut the window. However, his command was met with silence. He turned to find his pink haired wife missing, his shock quickly disappeared. His wife was probably making him breakfast, like she always did.

If there was one thing Sasuke Uchiha liked, it would be constant things. Constant meant things stayed the same, if things stayed the same, when peace continued to exist, then peace will always continue to exist. Or so Sasuke believed. That is why Sasuke preferred things to be constant.

He stood from his bed, preparing to wash up so when Sakura arrived with his breakfast, with a happy smile on her face, her bright green eyes shining, holding out her homemade breakfast as always, he would be dressed.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he inclined his head toward the alarm clock, pleased to find that it read 7:30am, his usual time of getting ready.

He waited for Sakura to come into their bedroom, humming happily, holding out his usual breakfast consisting of a plate of strawberry pancakes, two slices of bacon, two sunny side up eggs, a bowl of sliced tomatoes, and a cold glass of apple juice.

It was always the same breakfast because Sakura knew he loved things to be repetitive, so she always made him the same breakfast.

At first she worried if it would be too boring for him, but he told her he preferred things this way, so she changed for him. Sasuke looked back at the alarm clock, surprised to find it read 7:40am.

Sakura would have already arrived with breakfast already. Sasuke frowned lightly, when he heard a light knock on the door. "Come in."

A small brunette maid entered the room, carrying a tray of breakfast. "Um...Master Sasuke? I have your breakfast."

"Where's my wife?" Sasuke asked curtly.

Startled, the maid looked at him in surprise, suddenly her face changed into a face full of scorn. "Master Sasuke...I believe you have no right to ask where Saki-chan is."

Sasuke glared at the maid. "You will address my wife as her title calls for."

"I would address your wife as her title calls for, if Saki-chan were still your wife, Master. This is the breakfast she asked us to make for you."

Sasuke stared at her in revelation, before remembering. Sakura wasn't Sakura Uchiha anymore.

"Just leave the breakfast on the table, and then you may go."

The maid left the tray before looking back at Sasuke. His face remained impartial. She shook her head, "Fool," she thought," You won't know what you're missing until she's gone."

Sasuke walked up to the table, taking the top off of the tray to find Sakura's usual breakfast. He smirked slightly, remembering the words that came with the breakfast, "Good Morning Sasuke-kun! Enjoy your breakfast!" She'd always say those words with a bright smile.

He noticed a small note on the corner of the bowl of tomatoes; he reached out for it, before opening it. Inside read:

"_Good morning Sasuke-kun! Enjoy your breakfast! - Sakura"_

Sasuke Uchiha felt a small pang in his chest, but he ignored it. He finished his breakfast silently, like always, disregarding the fact that today was not constant at all.

Little did he know, that aside from this day and many days afterwards, things would be different from his continuous schedule.

Everything would be different, whether or not Sasuke Uchiha liked it or not.

* * *

**-At Naruto's Apartment-**

Sakura Haruno woke up to the sound of birds chirping and like always, she smiled and stood to make breakfast. She turned her head to see her best friend sleeping slanted on his couch, drool hanging from the fox whiskered shinobi.

She went into his kitchen gathering up supplies and began to search for ingredients. All she found was ramen. She groaned, before finally deciding to get some groceries for Naruto.

When she returned with bags full of healthy, nutritious food, she found Naruto had still not moved an inch from his spot on the couch. She giggled lightly before preparing his breakfast and some lunch for later on.

She sighed, "I wonder if Tsuki-chan gave Sasuke-kun his breakfast. I know he liked things to be the same constantly."

"S...S-Sakura-chan?" A timid, sleep induced voice came from the living room.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Is that...pancakes? And um...bacon and eggs?"

Sakura let out a small laugh, "Yes Naruto. I made breakfast and lunch. Would you like some?"

Before Sakura knew it, breakfast was done. She patted Naruto's hair, ruffling it softly, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well Sakura-chan, without me, you wouldn't have somebody to baby." Came Naruto's cute reply, causing another laugh.

Naruto smiled at her, "I'm glad though."

"Why?" Came her reply.

"Because today, at least you're smiling and laughing."

Sakura's eyes softened and she gathered Naruto in her arms. "Naruto...you're the best!"

"Ahem." From the doorway of the apartment came a sharp cough. They both turn their heads to see...

* * *

**Imeralt :** AH! So sorry about the LATE, very late, update. Writer block, school, stress, and such and such. But now that school's over, I've been meaning to get back to my writing. However, a thing called work has prevented me. But thank you for all the reviews. I personally replied back to the ones I could. And by the way... 

**100 REVIEWS...I love you all.**

Also, if you notice any errors such as grammatical ones, feel free to tell me. My beta-reader has been failing to do her job. _ -glares in the general direction of her best friend- _Curse you Natasha! Yes Natasha! I'm pointing you out!

**THANK YOU** to **yumi hasegawa **and **Veiled White Roses**for pointing out my errors. I fixed up the story. Yay!

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Need You Tonight**

By _Imeralt Evalon_

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** Can you believe I forgot this? No, I'm not the owner of Naruto, if I were do you really think I would be writing fanfictions about my own anime?

_Recap_

"_Ahem." From the doorway of the apartment came a sharp cough. They both turn their heads to see..._

* * *

They both turned their heads to see a smirking Kiba Inuzuka. Sakura smiled happily at the dog owner, loosening her grasp on Naruto. 

"Kiba-kun! How are you and Akamaru doing?" She asked, straightening herself out, smiling again at one of her usual patients.

However, Naruto did not have the same feelings as Sakura. "What the hell are you doing here you flea carrying mongrel!?"

Kiba snarled at him, "I'm surprised you even know how to even say words more than four letters long you baka kitsune!"

Naruto growled back, only to be punched in the face by Sakura's chakra filled fist. He shrunk back, looking up timidly at a frowning Sakura. "Sa...Sa...Sakura-chan?"

"NARUTO!! APOLOGIZE TO KIBA-KUN NOW!" Sakura screamed, Inner Sakura showing violently, her eyes flashing angrily.

"B...b-but he started it!" Naruto whimpered out, staring at Sakura fearfully. In the inside, he was smiling happily, this was the old Sakura, and this was the same Sakura that he knew when he was younger; the one that had so much life shining in her eyes.

"I don't care Naruto. Apologize now!"

After a couple of more minutes of coaxing and a lot of muttering, Naruto finally let out a "Sorry Kiba" leaving a smirking Sakura, laughing Kiba, and a mentally crying Naruto.

Sakura turned to Kiba, "What did you need again Kiba-kun?"

Kiba's eyes widened as he realized he forgot to tell her. "The Hokage needs you for a solo mission, she told me 'Get Uchiha Sakura right now Inuzuka or you will be neutered!'...oh shit."

"I'm afraid it's not Uchiha anymore Kiba-kun, for future preferences." Before Kiba could say anything, Sakura's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Well Shishou probably would like to see me now. Ja!" And with a poof she was gone.

* * *

"Shishou?" Sakura called out, not surprised to see Tsunade-shishou sprawled out on her desk, smothered under empty sake bottles. 

"Eh? Sa...saki?" Tsunade slurred out, one eye open to witness Sakura brushing aside all the sake, jiggling bottles to check if they were empty.

"Shishou? What did you need me for?" Sakura asked knowing full well that her teacher will somehow come out of her drunken haze without any trace of alcohol in her system.

"Uchiha Sakura. You are needed for a solo ANBU class mission in the Village of Mist. One of our clients have requested for the best medic to heal their "jefe". This mission is requested to be done within the confines of a month. Apparently their jefe is severely injured. I'm sure you can heal him within weeks. Understood?" Tsunade's voice rang clear and if anyone walked in now would have never guessed that she had just been drunk a few moments before.

"Um...shishou?" Sakura started.

"Hai?" came the reply.

"I'm not an Uchiha anymore. I believe that Sasuke-kun might have already turned in the divorce papers?" Sakura suggested, looking for the familiar looking divorce papers on her shishou's desk, only to find a hand placed upon hers.

She looked up to see a questioning Tsunade. "Sakura, I have not seen the Uchiha since his last demand for a mission. I have not received any notice of your divorce. Until then, you are still known as an Uchiha."

Sakura stared at Tsunade shocked. Her heart skipped a beat, her mind wondering, why would Sasuke-kun not turn in the divorce papers? Sasuke would have immediately turned in the papers if he wanted to, right?

But then Sakura stopped. She knew what she was doing and she couldn't help but wanting to stab herself in the heart. She was getting her hopes up.

And what was the point in doing that? She would only get hurt again in the end.

She should know better by now.

Sasuke would never love her, but whenever he could fall in love with someone, that girl would be the luckiest girl in the world.

However, before she could think anymore, or continue to shrink back into her gloomy corner, a knock disrupted her thoughts.

"Come in" Tsunade called out to the unknown visitor.

Sakura could see a clothed face peek out from the door. "Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

Letting out a surprised squeal, Sakura hugged her former sensei. "Ohayo Kakashi-sensei."

He placed a hand on top of her head, "You don't need to call me that anymore Uc-hi-ha, Sa-ku-ra." He pronounced her name slowly, enunciating the syllables. "Besides, I'm not your sensei anymore."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his childishness, "It doesn't matter Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei" she said, mocking him.

"You will always be my sensei. No matter how immature you are sometimes." She raised her eye at Kakashi who had his attention reverted back into the new edition of Icha Icha Paradise. "Besides, I'm not married to Sasuke-kun anymore."

That got his attention. "What?"

"I'm not married to Sasuke-kun anymore. I signed those divorce papers yesterday." She said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Sakura. You have a mission to carry out in 2400 hours. I expect you to report back daily to me. Understood?" Tsunade interrupted quickly, making sure her student was fully aware she was being assigned a mission.

A look of confusion passed over Sakura's face but soon faded into comprehension; if there was one person who knew her shishou, it would be her. She nodded and gave Kakashi a mock salute. "I'll be ready in to leave Konoha at 0600 hours tomorrow morning. Ja shishou. Kakashi-sensei." And with a poof she was gone.

* * *

Back at Naruto's apartment, Sakura was packing necessities for her mission. Naruto sat amongst her laid out clothing looking at her questioningly. "So, you're going to go to Mist...to heal someone called a "jefe"" He paused, as if trying to remember something. 

"Sakura?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Sakura turned to look at the blonde haired boy, at the same time, packing her first aid supplies.

"What's 'jefe' mean?"

Sakura ruffled his hair, smiling at how child-like her friend looked, with his hands on his knees, while he sat with his legs Indian-style, grinning up at her toothily, while still awaiting her answer.

"Jefe means boss. Basically, they want me to heal up their buchou." She picked up a folder Tsunade had sent Shikamaru to deliver to her, she flipped through a couple of the pages, reading any facts she might have missed.

"What I don't understand is how he got injured. Usually, if it had been a thief attack, one would have reported it in the contract, however, all the client said was 'cannot be disclosed'."

She handed the folder to Naruto, who read the information, he frowned at all the empty spaces in the folder.

"I don't trust this mission Sakura-chan. It sounds to dirty, like something's wrong with it. What's worse is that you're going alone. Couldn't grandma send someone like me or Sai or Sas...uh...nevermind."

He broke off, trying not to remind his friend of the last remaining Uchiha.

"It's alright Naruto. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I won't take any more than a month. Remember Naruto, I'm not that same old twelve year old girl anymore; I can take care of myself. I don't need my Naruto in shining armor to come and save me. Besides, this mission will give me time to mule things over about Sasuke-kun." She kissed her friend on the cheek, "But if I take longer than a month, or something is wrong, than feel free to be my knight in shining armor."

Naruto flashed her Good-Guy Pose, his teeth giving out a –pang-," You can count on me Sakura-chan! It's a promise!"

* * *

"No." Tsunade said calmly, looking at the silently fuming Uchiha standing in front of her. 

"What?" Sasuke Uchiha wanted to scream, all he wanted to do was go out on a mission, and here the Hokage was denying him. He wanted to Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu all of Tsunade's sake in front of her.

"Why can I not go to a mission?"

"Because I gave the last mission away to someone else Uchiha. You are simply too late." Tsunade simpered on the inside, 'That's what you get for hurting my Saki-chan Sasuke!' she thought while maintaining the sheer look of elegance in her Hokage chair.

"Who. Did. You. Give. It. To?" He asked as politely as an Uchiha could, which wasn't very much.

"Uchiha Sakura." All thoughts of killing the person who stole the last mission evaporated from Sasuke's mind.

"Hn." With that said, he walked out, mentally deciding that it was not the fact that it was Sakura who had the mission and not him, that made him stop from wanting to chidori someone, but instead claiming that he simply did not want the mission anymore.

However, when did Sasuke Uchiha never want to complete a mission? He was, or used to be, an avenger! He was meant to complete missions, it was his purpose! He was a shinobi through thick and thin.

And yet, at the moment that Sakura's name was said, he lost all the feelings and thoughts of wanting to kill somebody. The sound of Sakura's name made him lose all murderous intentions.

Frankly put, Sakura made him weak. And if there was one thing Sasuke hated more than Itachi, it was being weak.

This was one of the worst days of Sasuke's life.

* * *

This was one of the worst days of Sakura's life. 

She found out that while she was preparing for the mission for tomorrow, she had left some of her most important medic-nin things back at the Uchiha manor.

Now, she stood in front of a door, weighing the decision of knocking or not, thinking whether or not she should she face Sasuke right now.

She sighed, she needed those things for tomorrow's mission, but could she really deal with Sasuke?

She closed her eyes, chanting in her head, "Hi Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry to bother you but I just need to get some stuff for tomorrow's mission. I'll be out of your way. Thank you."

It was better to be prepared right?

She let out her breathe and raised her fist to knock at the door, pausing, only when she heard footsteps on the other side.

She froze, wondering if Sasuke would yell at her to get off his property. She closed her eyes abruptly as if she was about to heal a rabid squirrel who was foaming at the mouth, but raised her fist to knock at the door that seem to engulf her shrinking form.

She held her breathe as the door began to slowly open. Her bright emerald eyes met surprised onyx ones.

"Okay old hag. What do you need right now?"

Sakura let out a small giggle, "Uh. Hi Sai-kun. I'm just trying to practice something."

Sai raised an eyebrow at the giggling pink haired medic-nin. "What are you practicing for? How to be the worst stalker in the world? You look like you were going to be attacked by a rabid monkey or something."

"Squirrel..." Sakura mumbled embarrassed.

"What?"

"Uh. Nothing."

"What are you here for again Hag?" Sai asked again, leaning against his door lazily, observing Sakura's odd behavior, one of his favorite pastimes.

"Seriously? Well, I left some things at Sasuke's house but I'm sort of too scared to go back and get them. And I thought I could practice on you because you and Sasuke are some what alike. Um...so could you close the door back so I could practice again?" Sakura smiled at Sai, ignoring his blank stare.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just go and do it at the Uchiha's house?" Sai asked, truly confused. And Sakura remembered, no matter how much Sai might have progressed in emotions, he still wouldn't fully understood why a girl couldn't go back to her ex's house so easily.

"Well, logically yes. But emotionally, no. Alright, let's make a deal, you let me borrow your gloves and I'll explain more about the normal human." She patted his hair, as if he was a small dog or something.

"Couldn't I just watch you attempting to talk to the Uchiha to understand this "emotionally"?" Sai asked as he was pushed inside his own apartment by a mildly irritated Sakura.

"No. Now shut up Sai."

* * *

**Imeralt:** Yay! I finally updated this story! Thank you for all of the reviews! I tried so hard to update faster, but I stumbled and fell upon the dreaded writer's block. But hopefully, this chapter is fine. 

I'm sorry for disappointing everybody with who interrupted the cute Naruto/Sakura moment. Everybody had guesses like Kakashi or Sasuke or Ino. So I decided to laugh at my poor little reviewers with a random person that no one thought it would be: Kiba-kun!

I also loved that chocolate was being thrown at me in one review by inn0centdr3ameR because_ -points and laughs- _now I have chocolate! HAHA!!

Also, I do not plan to make another chapter that ends off with "..." xD Mostly because its too cruel, but I did plan on leaving it as a cliffhanger, only to decided that I wanted people to know whose house Sakura was at.

Thank you again all my reviewers! I will think about writing the fourth chapter, hopefully soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Need You Tonight**

By: Imeralt Evalon

**Author's Notes:** I'd like to say that I'm sorry for not updating as I had promised. But writers block seems to always find its way to me. And I thought that I should take a breather and stop writing until I had an idea, but I still wanted to keep writing, even though I didn't know what to write.

So from now on, I've decided, I'm going to start doing something different. I'm going to actually write things down on paper because I hate when a good story pulls you in and then the stories not finished. So I'm going to try to write without any inspiration because **"stupid people sit and wait for inspiration, while others just do the job"** or something like that.

By the way, I'm writing a chapter because it's my birthday and I decided I've stalled myself long enough.

**Disclaimer: Imeralt Evalon can hold no claims on Naruto because she is just a sixteen year old girl who can't possibly own the awesomeness called Naruto.**

* * *

_Recap_

"_No. Now shut up Sai."_

* * *

"Here are the gloves you needed Old Hag." Sai said to Sakura as she smiled thankfully at him

"Thanks Sai-kun. I really didn't want to see Sasuke-kun yet." She brushed a piece of hair out of her face as she sighed, "Am I being too emotional?" she thought aloud.

"I think you're just thinking too much about it." Sai imputed.

She let out a laugh, "You're probably right." She gave him a small hug as she turned to leave. "I'll see you when I get back from my mission. You and Naruto-kun still owe me a practice spar."

As she walked back to Naruto's apartment, Sakura started thinking again. She thought about walking past Sasuke's mansion, to check on him, knowing full and well that she was probably less welcomed than anyone else.

She glanced up and realized that in her daze she had arrived at Sasuke's mansion without intending to. She looked at the empty and cold looking mansion that she used to call her home, though in truth, it was less of a home and more like a painful reminder that she was living in an illusion.

She continued to stare up at the mansion with sad, yet longing eyes. This house brought so many memories, so many painful and lonely nights.

She remembered all the times she would see if Sasuke would ever notice her missing presence when she would hide herself in the kitchen with all the maids and cooks.

...but he never did.

She remembered all the times she tried to get closer to Sasuke, all those one worded conversations, the blank stares, and the bored expressions whenever she would try.

Soon, she had just stopped trying. Would it have ever really made a difference if she kept trying? Or would things have been just been the same?

Was she destined to be Haruno Sakura, the constant annoyance in Uchiha Sasuke's backside?

She sighed, as she backed up, never noticing the dark figure behind her.

* * *

Sasuke watched her, his wife, as she unconsciously walked to his house. He had been training on the bridge before he decided to head home, that's when he noticed her.

She had a blank expression on her face, but her eyes looked ...sad? He scoffed; he was getting weak if he was noticing Sakura's emotions. Well, she was never that good with hiding her feelings. She always had a strong urge to voice her feelings didn't she?

Isn't that why he was always constantly reminded about her crush for him back in their chuunin days?

He wondered if she was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed his presence. He jumped from the tree branch he was watching her from, fully intending to tell her to go home.

"Why?" He heard her whisper.

"Why? I believe I could ask the same question, as to why you are here in front of my house." He replied, although he didn't know why, and he was pretty sure she wasn't talking to him.

* * *

Sakura turned around, surprised to see Sasuke behind her.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"I want to know why you didn't do it." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, as if to tell her to elaborate more on the question.

"Why didn't you turn in the divorce papers? It's what you've wanted most and when I finally gave it to you, you didn't even finalize it!" She all but screamed out at him.

"It wasn't important." He stated simply.

She growled angrily at him, feeling all the despair and hatred flow out of her, "Not important?" she hissed at him.

"Of course it is important! I don't want to be MARRIED to you anymore!"

Sakura felt the words spewing out of her mouth, knowing they were half lies, half truths.

She did still love him, but she didn't want to be married to a guy who didn't love her.

Sasuke stared at her silently, unaffected by her words.

"I threw them away."

"WHAT?!" She roared, as chakra surrounded her fists, her fists glowed a light green. "Why?!"

Sasuke ignored her as he brushed past her, deftly dodging her fist as she continued to scream at him.

"Why Sasuke?! You were the one who wanted me gone in the first place! Why would you want me to be married to me? I'm annoying remember?!" She sobbed out, trying to fight the tears that leaked from her eyes.

She was so confused, so frustrated, so everything, and yet Sasuke was always so calm. She had so many questions, but they were never answered. So many feelings, but they were never returned. So many problems, but never any solutions.

"I HATE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE!" She called out after him as she ran before she did anything rash.

* * *

When she arrived before Naruto, she was huffing and red in the face.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked tentatively, reaching out to hug her.

"I'm so angry!" She sobbed as she grasped the front of his shirt, burying her face in the fabric. He patted her back, rubbing circles to help her calm down.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, just tell me what happened?"

She told him everything from Sai's house to Sasuke throwing away the divorce papers to her screaming. After she ended the story, he looked at her, brushing the tears that flowed from her face.

"...Sakura? It's okay." He continued to hug her as she calmed down, "Just go to sleep Sakura-chan. Remember you have a mission tomorrow."

He looked down to see that she had already fallen asleep.

Naruto sighed as he tucked Sakura in, examining the sleeping girl's face, that was frowning and tear streaked.

He kissed her forehead, sadly closing his own eyes to sleep as he heard her whisper, "Sasuke-kun...why don't you love me?"

"I want to know that myself, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied back softly as he let sleep overcome him.

* * *

Sakura woke up bright and early, smiling softly at the sleeping Naruto beside her bed.

She kissed him on the cheek, thanking her sleeping friend for being there for her.

She made him a quick breakfast, leaving him a note before she began gathering her things. She walked out of his apartment, thinking about the mission she was about to go on.

"Forehead-girl! Be safe on your mission or I'll hurt you!"

Sakura turned her head to see Ino calling out to her.

She smiled back at her as she called out, "As if Ino-pig! You couldn't even lay a dent on me, even if I was on my deathbed!"

"Please Forehead! I've been perfecting my Mind-Transfer technique and you wouldn't even stand a chance!"

Sakura stuck out her tongue at the other kunoichi before waving her hand to say bye as she walked out of Konoha's gates.

If there was one thing Sakura loved, it was being on a mission. It was just the sense of freedom that made her feel relaxed and her mind just seemed to be clear, whenever she would be on a mission.

After she was barely a mile away from the place she was suppose to be at, did Sakura stop and take a rest.

She flipped through the client's file, reading over the contents. Something didn't feel right about this mission, but Tsunade-shishou was counting on her.

"Oh well," she shrugged, "I can just do heal the 'badly injured' jefe and be on my merry little way."

She put the file back into her backpack before heading towards the base of the mysterious client.

But all she found when she got there was an old scroll. Beside it was a note that said, "Take the scroll."

"Scroll? That's odd."

* * *

**Imeralt : **Sorry for the short chapter! _ cries _ I did the best I can! Anywho, thanks for all those who stuck by me and continued reading the story, anxiously waited for me to update.

I love reviews so KEEP reviewing! Thanks for all the chocolate/milk jugs/cookies thrown at me in Chapter 3. Haha. :3 Delicious.

And to answer mahalo4ursupport's question as to why Sakura would need gloves, I figure since she's a medic, she'd probably need gloves to work on patients because protection from AIDS? Or it might help her with her perfect chakra control.

Thanks for all the support!!


	5. Chapter 5

**I Need You Tonight**

By Imeralt Evalon

**Author's Note:** I have re-edited this, going back and taking out every part that would have tied this story to a Harry Potter cross-over. :D

* * *

_Recap_

"_Scroll? That's odd."_

* * *

Sakura looked at the old scroll, distrusting what it could be. She had remembered the scrolls that could transport a user to a different place so Sakura knew that she had better be wary of what it could be.

She closed her eyes, scanning the area for anything or anyone, trying to find if this might have been an enemy ambush; it was after all very close the Hidden Village of Mist. And she barely had any information about this jefe provided to her.

But she didn't find anyone.

The only way she was ever going to get anywhere is if she just followed the directions and be on alert if anything strange might happen with the boot. Besides, she was curious to know what might happen, after all, it's been a while since she had been on a solo ANBU mission.

Cautious as always Sakura decided to write a note addressed to her shishou, if anything went wrong. She pulled off one of Sai's gloves and bit roughly on her thumb, causing herself to bleed. She summoned a slug and with a small poof, an ankle tall pink colored slug looked back at her.

"Sakura-sama!" The slug greeted, happy to have been summoned by her master.

"Hello! I'm going to need you to do me a favor Kiyoko." Sakura addressed the slug, before kneeling down closer to the tiny slug.

"Anything Sakura-sama! How can I help you?"

"I need you to hide out, in case something happens to me." She paused, "If something happens to me, I want you to report back to Tsunade-shishou and give her this note I'm about to write."

The slug nodded silent as she followed Sakura to the log. Sakura brought out some paper from her pack and began writing. She wrote as much as she could, for it could be her last, but those were just some of the possibilities of being an ANBU.

She wrote down everything she had ever wanted to say but couldn't. She poured her heart out on the paper and as minutes passed, so did the number of sheets she used. But she continued to write. There had always been so much to say, but never the right moment to say it.

She wrote to Tsunade, her teacher, her mentor, her second mother. She wrote down her thanks for everything her shishou had ever done for her. They were alike in so many ways. The odd one out in both of the genin teams, the one who had been left out of teachings as the two males had always surpassed her. Tsunade-shishou was a role model to her, because she had been everything she, Sakura, had been herself, and yet, still was renown as the strongest woman alive. Now only to share that title with Sakura.

She wrote to Naruto, her best friend, the glue that always kept her together, her brother. She wrote down her apologies from how she ever treated him when she was younger. She wrote down her thanks for always being there for her, even though, at times, she was being the worst friend ever to him. She wrote down how she hoped he lived a happy life with Hinata, and how she was sad that she couldn't see the day they got married and have children. Naruto and Sakura were almost like siblings, he was protective of her as she was of him. He was like the younger brother she never had.

Lastly, she wrote to Sasuke. She wrote down everything she had ever wanted to say to him, all her frustrations, her tears, and she began writing about her regret. She wrote about how it was like to be married to him and how even though everything she went through with him, she never once resented him.

She blinked the tears that had formed on her eyes and folded the letters and handed them to Kiyoko. "Keep them safe," she whispered, her voice cracking full of emotion. She took in a deep breath and head towards the boot. She wiped her eyes and tried to clear her mind as she prepared herself to touch the scroll. For all she knew, the boot could be a bomb.

"It was nice serving you Sakura-sama." Kiyoko said humbly.

"Thank you Kiyoko. I wish you well." With that said, Sakura reached down to grab the scroll, only to find her being pulled harshly. It was like she was flying in the air, but how was that possible? She screamed, afraid to let go of the scroll, afraid that if she did, she would fall to her death.

But then a loud booming voice sounded through her head.

"Let go now Uchiha-san!"

So she did.

* * *

Sasuke stared aimlessly at the divorce papers that he supposedly threw away. He didn't know why he didn't turn them in, or more or less, why he told Sakura that he did. Maybe it was because it didn't matter what he said, or maybe he was curious as to what she would say.

Not that Sasuke would ever admit to that.

Sasuke would never admit to anything that dealt with human feelings or emotions out loud, because he had never done it before, why should he start now? He was after all, Uchiha Sasuke, and he still preferred things to stay the same.

But sometimes he couldn't help but wonder, was it truly the same?

Whether or not he liked to admit it, he missed Sakura, he missed his wife, and most of all, and he missed seeing her around. No, he didn't love her the way she wanted. No, he would not wake up every morning to greet her with breakfast as she did for him. He would never pronounce his love for her out loud for others to hear.

Yet, he did still, in his own way, love her; he loved her as one would love a friend.

"Uchiha-sama, there was an ANBU here that stated that the Hokage would like to see you."

Sasuke looked up to see the same maid that had chewed him out, "Hn." And with a cloud of leaves, he was gone.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived at the Hokage's tower, he was surprised to find everyone with morose expressions. "I was told you needed to see me, Hokage?"

Tsunade looked up at the blank Uchiha, tears misting in her eyes, "Hai." She handed him a bundle of papers, which were slightly soggy, he didn't know whether it was from her own tears.

"Sakura asked that you received those letters." She added, catching the questioning and cautious look in his eyes.

"Aa." Even though he didn't show it, he did wonder why he was receiving a letter. Was it a will?

Finally, he looked up, not surprised to see Naruto and Kakashi in the Hokage tower also, holding similar looking letters, but unlike Sasuke, Naruto had already opened his, and finished reading it.

"S-s-sakura-chan..." Naruto choked out as he crumpled the letter close to him, his nose runny and his eyes, almost comically, tearing up. He began to read his letter aloud.

"D-_dear Naruto-kun_," He wiped away the tears that had form, trying to clear his sight as he read.

"_I hope that you get this letter safely. The only reason I am writing this, is because I'm afraid something might have happened to me during this mission. There's this odd scroll at the place where my client is suppose to be. I guess the only thing is to actually check it out. Well, obviously something happened if you are receiving this letter. I just want to tell you, just in case, I can't tell you ever again._

_I love you._

_You are my little brother and my best friend. You've always been there for me Naruto and I don't know how to say how much I care for you. I wish I'd treated you better when we were younger, but you do have to admit you were an idiot sometimes, though you didn't always deserve those punches._

_You were always there for me Naruto and I ..._" Naruto broke off, sobbing, and Sasuke wondered if she had written the same thing in his letter.

Tsunade brought up a comforting hand to place on Naruto's shoulders, but he shoved it off. "Did you at least get another letter telling you if she is alright? This letter doesn't mean she's dead! It just means that something happened! Right!?" He yelled, balling his hands.

"That's right Naruto," she said soothingly, "I'm sure Sakura is alright, I'm sure that she isn't dead..." she broke off, pausing only to wipe her own tears, "I'm sending a search team for her by tomorrow."

With that said, Sasuke left with a poof.

Naruto glared at the spot where Sasuke was once standing, "He's such a fucking bastard. Doesn't he even care that Sakura is gone?!"

* * *

He did care, Sasuke thought, as he tried to fight the urge to punch something. He wasn't going to be weak! He wasn't, he silently vowed as he sat on what used to be their bed, staring at the letter in his hand. He opened it, noticing the smudges of ink, showing that while writing she was crying.

How ironic, that he could still make her cry, even though he wasn't even there.

"_Dear Sasuke_," it read.

_"If you're getting this letter, I suppose something has happened to me, and Tsunade or probably Naruto, has told you what has happened. I just want to tell you, that I'm sorry that I've always annoyed you Sasuke-kun. I know how much I must have been a pain, I should have known you never would care for me as I did for you, yet I still persisted, and I still declared my love for you every chance I got. And for that, I'm sorry._

_I never meant to be a constant pain in your side. Though I confess, that's why I wanted to divorce you. It was for you all along. I knew you would have been happier without being forced to marry me. So I decided to sign those papers because it was what you wanted all along._

_But being married to you was never easy. I may have been a fangirl and I love you, but that doesn't mean I would have always been happy married to someone who didn't love me back. I know that even though it was my lifelong dream to be married to you, and I did have illusions about how married life would be when I was younger, it never sustained me for long._

_Because tell me this Sasuke, how do you think it feels to be in love with someone who you knew resented you, someone who resented you so much that it bordered on pure hatred. How would you feel?_

_Did you know, that I've cried so many times at your house? Did you know that I would hide out in the kitchens with the maids when it got too much? Did you even realize I was gone? Probably not. But that's okay. I never expected you to._

_Being married to an Uchiha wasn't a fairy tale as I always thought it would be. They should make fairy tales illegal to kunoichis you know, it always brings them up, still hopeful, yet being a kunoichi, I know now that everything I used to believe as a child was nothing but an illusion that was just waiting to be crushed._

_You know at first, I once regretted being married to you. But then I realized that I had no reason to be. It wasn't your fault that you didn't love me. It was mine. I knew you didn't love me, and yet I married you anyways, hoping that you would fall for me soon. So I soon let go of the stupid regret._

_In fact, the thing is, the only real regret I have now, is how I told you I hated you because truly, I'm still as madly in love with you as I was before, and I hope you can find someone special that would make you truly happy, and I'm sorry that I could have never filled that gap in your heart. But I'm sure there is someone out there for you._

_I'm sorry for everything Sasuke and if I never see you again, I would like to tell you something that I've always wanted to tell you because even though I could never fill that gap in your heart, you filled the gap in mine. So, thank you."_

He felt himself glare. Those words.

She used his same words that night he left for Orochimaru. He felt a wetness sting his eyes, was he crying? He almost laughed sardonically; who would have thought it would be those two words that he had once said himself, that would make him cry, as she once did.

She always had to make him weak didn't she?

How ironic, he thought mockingly, that when he finally cried over the girl who always cried over him, she wasn't even there to witness it. He crumpled the letter in fist and left with a cloud of leaves.

He had to have a word with the Hokage.

* * *

**Imeralt:** Thanks for all who still continued to read this. I hope it was enjoyable.

I can't help but feel that some of my readers won't like it. But I can promise that I'll try hard not to make it all Harry Potter like.

Anywho, thanks for all who reviewed and read. You know I didn't even realize I already hit the 10,000 hits mark! I was so happy...I was gonna make a picture for the readers as a thanks, but I haven't drawn it yet. :P

Oh! And I'm sorry to inform you Hersheys Rocks but AIDS can be transferred through more than just sex. It can be transfered by contaminated hypodermic needles also. Like if it isn't sterilized properly. So Sakura could get HIV from a contaminated person by touching their blood when she has an open wound or something, which would later on develop into AIDS.

AND Thank you for all the 'happy birthday's' I recieved!!


	6. Chapter 6

**I Need You Tonight**

By Imeralt Evalon

**Chapter Six**

_Author's Note:_ My computer lost all my chapters! Geebus. Although, I can't really blame the lack of updates on that. I had to reinstall everything because some really nasty stuff got into my computer. So, everything on my computer is gone. Now, before you hate me. It's not like I haven't thought about updating; it's just that my brain only gave me inspiration to other ideas of fanfiction. But not to this one.

But at least I have a decent reader insert finished and I'm starting a Hana Kimi fanfiction because I can't seem to find a really good Hana-Kimi fiction.

* * *

_Recap:_

_He had to have a word with the Hokage._

* * *

"Tsunade." Uchiha, Sasuke stated plainly as he walked through the Fifth Hokage's door. The letter still crushed within his hand, his eyes slightly red. Tsunade looked up in surprise, paperwork was scattered about her desk and sake bottles were no where in site, "Uchiha? What are you doing here? I'm very busy right now." 

Ignoring her, he stopped in front of her desk. "I want to be assigned to my wife's search party." Taking in a deep breath, as if she had an extremely bad migraine, Tsunade looked at him. "I'm afraid I can't do that Uchiha."

"Why." It was not a question.

"I've already assigned four jounins for that mission. They are perfectly capable of finding Sakura." Tsunade decided to take a jab at Sasuke for all the pain he had ever put Sakura through, "Besides, it's not like you ever truly cared for her."

"That's a lie!" Sasuke claimed as he slammed his hand down on her desk in a very un-Sasuke-like manner. "You don't know anything about me." He composed himself, his face once again apathetic. But how could she claim he never cared? He did care; he cared for Sakura as a teammate, as a friend, and as a wife.

"I will be sent on that search team for my WIFE." He emphasized on the word wife, and continued to stare down the Hokage. Tsunade sighed before she muttered, "God, I wish I had some sake right now. Fine, Uchiha. You may go. Be by the front gates in 600 hours tomorrow, or they will leave without you."

But he had already left.

"That bastard Uchiha." Tsunade looked back at the paperwork on her desk and rubbed her head, "Shizune! Bring me some sake!"

* * *

Sasuke arrived in front of the gates a little early. Okay, maybe he arrived one hour and forty-five minutes early, but that was fine. He was just being prepared and ready. He was being a good ninja, and being a good ninja meant being on time...unlike some people he could name. 

When the other four shinobi arrived, Sasuke was already ready to leave. He glanced around and found Naruto staring at him.

"What?" He stated, raising a slight eyebrow at the loud Kyuubi.

"So you do care about Sakura. You're not just using her, right?" Naruto stated quietly, looking intently into his eyes.

"Of course not, idiot. She is my wife." And that's all he gave the blond before the group turned to leave for the mission.

"Wait Sasuke! I'm not done talking to you!"

Kakashi turned his head back towards Naruto, his hand still grasping Icha Icha Makeout Violence, "Naruto. We're leaving." With a outraged cry, Naruto ran after the other four shinobi.

In less than two hours, they arrived in the Hidden Village of Mist, only to find that Sakura had not even arrived at the village. In fact, there was no such thing as a jefe in the Hidden Village of Mist.

"Then where is she?!" Naruto yelled to no one after walking out of the Mizukage's office. Ignoring all the stares they were receiving, Naruto continued to scream. "I want to know what happened to Sakura-chan!?" He turned to the other four silent shinobi.

" Where could she be? If there's no such thing as a 'jefe', who was the person who asked for the mission?"

They all stared at each other before simultaneously thinking, 'Tsunade would want to hear about this.'

* * *

"What?!" Tsunade shrieked as she gawked at the four somber shinobi in front of her. "But then...where's Sakura?" 

"We don't know. There is no such thing as a jefe and the Mizukage stated that Sakura had never even stepped foot inside the Hidden Village of Mist." Kakashi stated calmly, even though those who knew him well, knew he was anything but, since the famous orange covered book was no where to be seen.

"I want you all to go back tomorrow and we begin searching. I have re-examined the letter from Sakura; she never made to her destination, instead she stopped around a mile before her destination. You will search a mile diameter around the Hidden Village of Mist for any sign Sakura was there. Understood?" Tsunade sighed deeply, frowning at her desk. " Or I'm afraid, if not found by the end of this week, I have to pronounce Sakura...dead."

"NO!" Naruto yelled, tears already forming into his eyes. Sai placed his hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner, but he too was effected, as his usual fake smile was no where to be seen.

"We will find her." Sasuke stated, his face closed off from emotion. 'I will.'

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself lying on a cold surface. "Where am I?" she wondered as she sat up. 

She warily looked around and her eyes widened in shock. She was in a dungeon!

"I see you're awake...Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura turned her head to the voice and glared when she recognized the person, "You!"

* * *

Apologies on the shortness!! But there you go; I forced a sixth chapter out. So sorry if it sucks. But here's something for all the fans! ...um...damn. it won't let me show a link.

But basically its a banner! I'll post it on my profile!


	7. Chapter 7

**I Need You Tonight**

**Author's Notes:** Once again I find myself on the other end of luck for my computer absolutely screwed up and my nearly finished Chapter 7, which was never backed up, deleted along with the deadly pop-up bringer.

This fact almost saddened me to the point of not wanting to update for a while. But alas, I decided I needed to attempt.

* * *

"I see you've awoken Sakura-chan." The person smiled, "I wouldn't suggest you try to move a lot, for once you arrived here; we've injected your legs with a special paralyzing poison...it'll last for another thirty minutes."

Sakura glared at the most unwelcoming site in the world, and spat at her captor between the bars. The man '_tsk_'ed lightly and continued to smile at her. "Now now, Sakura-chan, play nicely or I will have to hurt you, or shall I call you Uchiha-san now?" He continued to mock her as she glared.

"You have no right to call me with such familiar terms Kabuto-san."

"Ah. So she does speak." He continued to smile, "But I suggest you learn that being rude will lead you to no where but death." His smile faded. "Orochimaru-sama needs your help and I believe that you are the only one who can help us."

Sakura gave him a disbelieving look. "And why would I help you? I'm sorry to tell you but it's hard to cure the dead." She made a "_ch_" sound, not unlike her own husband's mannerisms.

"Kekekeke…" Sakura slightly flinched at the maniacal sound. Her eyes widened, he couldn't be! Orochimaru was dead, Sasuke-kun killed him! But there was no mistaking it as she saw a figure in the dark move closer to her cell; she could barely make out Orochimaru's form. "Or else you will find yourself much like your roommate." He pointed to the left of her.

She shifted her eyes to the left and what she saw made her gasp. There was an eccentrically handsome man with long white hair and sunken red eyes. There were odd bones sticking out from his wrists, arms, and back. "What…what did you do to him?!"

She crawled to him, her legs becoming a liability as she tried to move closer to the edge of the cell to check on this ill-looking man.

"It wouldn't help Sakura-chan if you tried to heal him. Kimimaro-san has long been dead. Being _preserved_ for more constructive reasons."

"You're sick, you're both sick." She was sick to her stomach as she eyed the corpse next to her. What kind of humans would do this to someone? But then again, Orochimaru was the last thing anyone could ever classify as human and Kabuto was just as worse.

"Aren't you being a little judgmental for someone in a cell, Sakura?" Kabuto chuckled as he bent down to stare at her in the face.

"You deserve each other, you _fucked_ up, pedophile loving, four-eyed --"

"Now what did I tell you about your rudeness Sakura-chan?" Sakura scrunched her face up in anger and kicked him from behind the cell bars. "Ah…I see you've removed the poison successfully, which just proves why you would be the best person to help Orochimaru-sama."

"Why? Why should I help him? How did I even get here?" She demanded angrily, standing up, and crossing her arms in front of her. She looked around to where Orochimaru was standing and recognized the old boot next to the sannin.

"The scroll you had grabbed. Took about three weeks to create, but a brilliant weapon, isn't it? It's supposed to bring whoever touches it the place where the other magical link is held. And it led you to us."

Still confused but a plan forming in her mind, Sakura asked, "How did you get even get it?"

With a wide smirk, Orochimaru answered, "With magic."

Sinister laughter filled the air as Sakura charged chakra to her fists and legs, "HA!" She screamed as she broke through the cell, running towards the old boot. She let out another scream as she felt a wet tongue wrap around her neck, squeezing the life out of her.

The last thing she saw was Orochimaru smiling down at her as his tongue slides back into his mouth. "Now you don't think we would have let you go so easily, now did you Sakura-chan?…" and then her world faded.

* * *

Naruto looked frantically around the area, Pakkun, next to him. They were following Sakura's scent, but the closest thing they found was the rock where she sat when she rested.

"It's strange. Sakura's scent doesn't move any further than here." Pakkun explained to the blonde Kyuubi.

"What's that suppose to mean? She couldn't have just disappeared, it's not possible."

"I have an idea." Everyone turned to look at Shikamaru. He was sitting upon the rock where Sakura last sat before she disappeared, in his thinking pose. His hands interlocked with each other in front of him.

"I think Kiyoko mentioned something about Sakura examining something. That is the only thing that Sakura mentioned last before she disappeared." He explained, his eyes closed, "I believe, if we find out what it is, we might be able to figure out what happened."

They all stared at each other silently; trying to figure any clues that she might have told them. Suddenly, Sasuke remembered something written in one of the letters.

"Scroll."

Naruto turned around to face him, "Wait…what?" Sasuke glanced at him before replying, "That's what she called it. When you read your letter, she said that there was an old scroll located in the area where she was supposed to meet her client."

They continued to scan the area for more clues, "But…does any one know what kind of scroll it could have been?"

"I believe I know what kind of scroll it could be." The men turned to Kakashi, who was leaning calmly against a tree. "Remember the time when Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and you were participating in the Chuunin exams? When you were in the Forest of Death, or the second round, you were given out of two scrolls, Heaven or Earth. You were warned not to open it, many genin were told that if they were to open the scrolls before they had gathered both something dangerous and magical would happen."

"Magic!?" Naruto yelled, his eyes shining at the sound. "What kind of magic?"

Kakashi crinkled his eye at his former student, "Well it's not really magic, but the shunshin no jutsu that is stored within the scroll."

Shikamaru pondered the notion before speaking up, "So you're saying that Sakura had picked up and opened a transportation jutsu that is similiar to how Sasuke and you disappear in a cloud of leaves?"

"Ah! Right. Exactly so. However, it is difficult to get your hands on one of those scrolls. You either have to pay a hefty sum for one or wait about three weeks to create your own, and even then, you wouldn't know whether or not it would work as effectively."

Naruto raised his hand slightly, "Wait...but what is it? What kind of things did they use?" He furrowed his brows and gave his scalp a small scratch; needless to say, he was a little confused about the whole talk about magic and transporation.

Shikamaru was the one to open his mouth, "One would have to be a pretty powerful ninja..."

"Yeah? Then who would be powerful enough to create one...and who would have something against Sakura?"

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "That's what we have to find out."

* * *

"Ugh…" Sakura moved to rub her eyes, only to find herself once again, paralyzed. "What? What happened?"

When she could finally open her eyes clearly, she found comfort in the face she saw looking down on her. "Sasuke-kun?"

"_Aa._" Sasuke brushed the piece of hair plastered on her forehead. "How are you feeling?" He smiled down to her.

"…I…I was with Orochimaru! He's not—"

"It's okay. It's okay. You're fine. It was just a dream. You're at the hospital." Sasuke replied as he smiled calmly down at her. He sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed, holding on to her hand.

"But...then why can't I move my body? He paralyzed me! He isn't dead Sasuke! He had me in a cell with this dead guy! Kimi—"

He covered her mouth, sighing softly, his eyes looking down at her sadly.

"You just had a bad dream. Orochimaru is dead, Sakura. Remember? It's alright. You're going to be okay. Tsunade said, I'll be allowed to take you back to the Uchiha manor tomorrow." Sasuke explained, speaking slowly so she could understand him better.

"The Uchiha manor? But Sasuke, we're getting a divorce! I don't live with you anymore! I was staying at Naruto's apartment before I went to go to my mission. Wait! My mission? What happened on my mission?! That's when I took the scroll and was transported to where Orochimaru was hiding!" Sakura cried out, her hands making various hand gestures as she sat up. Sakura paused, her eyebrows scrunching, she calmed down, sitting still as she observed her ...husband.

"We found you collapsed at the site where you were supposed to meet your client. The client found you and said that you probably collapsed from mental stress, and left. There wasn't a scroll there, when we found you?"

"…There wasn't a scroll there?" Sakura inquired.

"No. We didn't find anything suspicious or anything of the nature." Sasuke explained, a small smile appeared on his face, "I'm happy that you've calmed down Sakura." He said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

Sakura smiled back at Sasuke as she removed her hand from his. "I'm happy too…but you're not my husband."

"What?"

"KAI!" Sakura yelled as the genjutsu faded and so did the vision of a smiling Sasuke at her.

Sakura sighed as she once again found herself in the cold cell, Kimimaro stilled slouched in the corner of the cell, dead.

"So you've gotten out of that genjutsu, Sakura-chan? I'm surprised, it was quite a difficult one and you've managed to get out of it…" He paused, "in less than thirty minutes. I hope you reconsider helping Orochimaru-sama; your skill will be greatly appreciated." Kabuto said as he saw her stir from her almost lifeless form in the cell.

"That was a low move." She replied as she crawled away from where Kimimaro laid. She leaned against the wall, this mental and physical struggle against Kabuto and Orochimaru was putting her through a strain.

Kabuto walked over to her, squatting down next to her, in front of the bars but not touching them, "Ah. Well, we had to take certain precautions now that you tried to break free from us. It was decided that the bars will continue to steal your chakra should you get too close or come into contact with them."

He turned away from her, walking towards where he previously sat. Sakura glared at him as she moved away from the bars. Cursing him and her luck, she brushed back the hair getting in her way roughly.

She buried her head in her hands; everything was just going to be fine. She just had to think of it calmly. There must be a way to get out of this jail. There must be a way to escape and find a way back to Konoha.

She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself. If she ever got out of here, she would treat Naruto to ramen, all he could eat. If she ever got out of here, she would buy Tsunade a box full of that imported sake she enjoyed. If she ever got out of here, she would get Kakashi a new edition of Icha Icha. If she ever got out of here, she'd be nicer to Sai and not sucker-punch him every time he called her a hag. If she ever got out of here, she'd allow Ino to finally take her out on a girl's day out with the rest of the kunoichis.

And if she ever got out of here, she'd finally let her feelings for Uchiha Sasuke go.

"Let her out of her cell Kabuto-sssan. I have use of S-sssakura."

Shit! How the hell was she going to get out of this one?

* * *

**Imeralt:** Ahhh! Finally! Chapter 7 is DONE! **REVIEW PLEASE**!

Even though I'm not a good updater, which I apologize for, I still love reading reviews. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**I Need You Tonight**

* * *

**Author Notes:** Holy crap. I had a burst of inspiration. I will admit I had stopped watching Naruto after watching Naruto piss me off while leaving Sakura behind to attack Deidara. Abandoning his teammates. Pissed me off to no end!

But then, I decided…okay, I'll continue to read it. And then found the one chapter that gave me the inspiration to continue to update. xD

By the way, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.

* * *

_**Last time:**__ Shit! How the hell was she going to get out of this one?_

Sakura sat frozen as she watched Kabuto unlock her cell door. Really, how was she supposed to get out of this one? Her chakra levels were depleting rapidly, she was cornered in a cell and the only way to get out was guarded between Orochimaru and Kabuto. So in a sense, unless she found a way past those two, she was royally screwed.

"You can come on out Sakura-chan." Kabuto stated softly as he smiled ruefully at the young woman who glared at him distrustfully. He offered out his hand which she ignored. "You know, this doesn't have to be so hard. All I…we…need is for you to heal—"

"I can't…no I won't do that! If I do that, I betray my own loyalties to Konoha." Sakura replied, her will and determination shined brightly in her eyes, Kabuto noted how her eyes had become brighter as she spoke of her village. Maybe if he had stayed in a village and settled down, maybe he would have been like her, continuously loyal to the very end. Or maybe he would have probably end up in the same place anyways.

"I have nothing against Konoha…"

She jutted out her chin in pure stubbornness, she needed to stall as much as she could, and she needed to devise a plan. But she couldn't exactly fight one against two with the small amount of chakra she had. Too bad she didn't have the type of brain Shikamaru had, constantly planning on different tactics, having a plan for everything, even if no one else expected.

"That maybe true, but your pedophile of a master does." She stated, her lips twisted in disgust. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she noticed Kabuto sag his shoulders in relief. "What?" She asked defensively, "Why do you looked so relieved?"

Instead of replying, Kabuto stayed silent as his hands formed the 'sheep' hand seal. And with a poof, Orochimaru disappeared. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief, but before she could say anything Kabuto lifted his hand to quiet her.

"You were correct. Orochimaru is dead, killed by the hands of…your husband. Sasuke left him for dead that night, when you Konoha Leaf-nin were all but fifteen years old. In a sense, I panicked. The only thing I could do was integrate his essence to me." He paused to run his hand through his hair and Sakura finally noticed his right eye. It was distinctly Orochimaru. He walked towards her, his eyes begging her to understand, to help. "But try as I might, it's trying to take over my body. I needed to find a way to stop it; however, my own medic skills can't control it."

"And so you needed me." Sakura bit her lip and took a deep breath as Kabuto nodded; she finally understood the situation. She inched closer to him, looking as if she was about to give him a comforting hug. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

That's when he broke down. His eyes flashed dangerously and he reached out for her. "I. NEED. YOUR. HELP. Sssaakura-chan." He looked frightened while vicious at the same time. "I will receive your help whether you will like to give it or not!" He screamed as he continued to step closer to her. That's when she decided to make a run for it.

She dove under his arms as Kabuto reached out for her. This was her chance, the one chance she was the one and only chance she needed. She ran quickly under his arms, not stopping to glance back as she kicked the cell door behind her. As she heard the click and an angry scream that she dare look back at him.

When she saw him staring back at her, with a mixture of shock, awe, and some anger, she lifted her hands to show him that she meant no real danger. "…I'm sorry. But I really can't help you." He grabbed at the bars, looking into her eyes solemnly.

His shoulders sagged, "I know…" He sighed, "I know. I should apologize." When Kabuto began to laugh, Sakura noticed how his voice had begun to gain a snakelike hiss. "It has already taken over three fourthsss of my body. There wouldn't have been anything you could have done." Tears dropped from his eyes. A slight smile appeared on his face.

"Take the scroll. It sh-sshould take you back to the clearing." He sighed and she noticed the sags under his eyes. "These bars are soaking the rest of my chakra…It's not going to be long before it takesss over my body. Grab that book next to the boot; it will help you out later on."

She took a deep breath; her strength was still wavering, even though her chakra wasn't being absorbed anymore. She saluted the weakening medic-nin. She took another look at him before she grabbed the black book. "Arigato Kabuto-san." With that, she grabbed the old scroll, that contained the transportation jutsu and disappeared before his eyes.

He watched as she disappeared before smiling, "Maybe I have become a new me." He slumped down against the bars, after absorbing all of his chakra, the bars will begin absorbing his life force. He crawled over to the dead shinobi. Coughing, he spoke to the dead corpse. "You've always been loyal haven't you Kimimaro…" He collapsed next to the corpse before a laugh racked his body.

Looking down at his new body, Orochimaru smiled. Kabuto was indeed his most_ loyal_ servant, even when he didn't mean to.

"Kekeke…"

* * *

Tsunade stared at the exhausted shinobi in front of her. "What were you thinking?" She sighed at the haggard men of Team Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"We have reason to believe that the portkey Sakura had mentioned in her letter mentioned something about this odd scroll." Kakashi stated calmly, ignoring the twitch of the Fifth Hokage's eye. "So we decided to investigate the matter."

Tsunade's eye continued to twitch and Shizune's grip on Tonton slightly increased. She didn't look like she was going to be in a good mood, and that usually meant that the Hokage Tower's sake supply was about to deplete rapidly.

"And what did you find out?" She glared at the four men standing in front of her, her fingers interlaced as she propped her head on top of her hands. She noticed Naruto's shoulders drooping and saw that Sasuke's glower darken, and knew she didn't even have to ask.

"Nothing, I presume. Then let me tell you. Transportation scrolls that store a shunshin no jutsu in them but they are very hard to create. They take a long time to create, at least three weeks, many shinobi have believed that these scrolls were descended from a time when wizards and witches existed." She closed her eyes, remembering the stories her grandfather used to tell her.

"Shinobi and kunoichi are the evolved versions of wizards and witches. Instead of being—"

"Kakashi-sempai." With a poof, Yamato appeared. "The surrounding area where Sakura had disappeared has shown signs of disturbance."

"What does that mean?" Yamato glanced at Naruto before turning to Kakashi and Tsunade. "I believe Sakura has been returned. But she is slowly losing consciousness."

As Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by the leader of Team Kakashi. They didn't need to know what she was about to say, they knew exactly what they were about to do. "We're heading out to rescue Sakura Uchiha in the area near the Hidden Village of Mist." Kakashi stated with a mutual nod to Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto.

"With your permission or not," added Naruto.

Tsunade growled slightly as she shut her mouth to glare at the four stubborn shinobi. "No need to do that. You have my permission to rescue my apprentice. Now just get the hell out of my room." With a flash, the four disappeared. When Tsunade dared looked up again, Shikamaru was striding out of her office, his hands in his pockets and a lit cigarette in his mouth.

She gave Shizune a glance and with a mumble Shizune replied, "I'll go get your sake."

* * *

**Imeralt:** There you go folks. :D Please REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

**I Need You Tonight**

By _Imeralt Evalon_

* * *

Sakura stumbled as she found herself transported to the area where she had first found the portkey, the abandoned clearing a mile away from Mist. She knew that there was no possible way for her to get in contact with any help, Konoha shinobi or ally shinobi.

The old boot slipped from her grasp and she struggled to stay conscious. Sakura groaned as she attempted to sit up, her elbows digging into the dirt as she winced her way into a sitting position.

"Gotta…stay…" She bit her bottom lip as tried to stop the tears of pain from welling into her eyes which was making her vision blur and made it harder for her to keep conscious, "calm." (1)

"Gotta…stay awake." She mumbled as she felt her eyes droop. All her strength seemed to ooze out of her body and she continued to attempt to stay awake. But all the chakra that had been taken from her in the cell seemed to finally take its toll on her.

"…Gotta…wake."

That was the last thing that escaped her mouth as she passed out in the clearing.

* * *

Sasuke followed silently behind the rest of Team Kakashi, his face as stoic as ever. They had found her and he couldn't help but notice how lighter he felt with that information known.

Everything had been different the moment Sakura had left for her mission. He didn't want to notice it, but the moment she left out of the mansion, with every intention of returning to be Sakura Haruno, everything had been different.

It was like the content life he had been living, the calm, the normal life he had finally got to live had left along with her.

Besides, he thought with a slight smirk, he never did turn in those divorce papers, so Sakura was still an Uchiha. But, Sasuke didn't know why that thought comforted him.

"Oi teme!" Shaking Sasuke from his thoughts was Naruto.

"What?" He replied to the orange-black wearing ninja in front of him who was staring back at him as he opened his mouth to share his thoughts.

"We're getting close to the clearing but I don't want you to get to close to Sakura because whether you like it or not, Sakura-chan was living with me and you have no claim to her!"

With a slight glare, Naruto turned around again, speeding up as he made his way to where Sakura-chan would be, where his best friend would be.

Sai watched the two boys from his position in the back. He didn't know what emotion he was feeling, since it was Sakura, who usually helped him differentiate between what feeling was what. But he knew that, the moment he found Sakura again, he was not going to let Sasuke get anywhere closer to her.

Bonds be damned.

Because every time she got anywhere near Sasuke, her eyes would cloud up and she would begin to cry. And every time Sai asked her about it or just greet her, she would wipe her tears and give him that fake smile, that never quite met her eyes, but she'd still smile. She would give him that fake smile that he knew, mirrored his own.

And Sakura should never, ever have such a smile. Not if he could do anything about it.

* * *

Kakashi closed his one eye in thought as he continued to follow behind Naruto, whose speed continued to increase as they began nearing the clearing where Sakura was suppose to be sighted.

He thought about the drama between his teammates, his used-to-be students, who still continued to call him sensei, no matter how much he reminded them that they were teammates now.

He thought about Sakura, the girl who had wormed her way into his heart, and was like a daughter to him. She had wormed her way into each and every male member of Team Kakashi's heart. And when the fact that she was MIA had turned up, his heart clenched as he thought that he couldn't protect another one of his special people.

But now, she had turned up again.

And he just had to work harder to take care of his special person, especially if he had to keep another certain Sharingan user away from her.

* * *

Naruto huffed as he continued to jumped from branch to branch; he was getting closer and closer to his precious Sakura-chan. The girl who would never take his crap and punch the hell out of him, but then go searching for him in the direction she punched him in to go heal him and bandage every wound, chastising him for being an idiot sometimes.

The one girl who didn't mind that he had a Kyuubi in him.

Sakura was like the older sister Naruto never had. The only one who would continuously try to get him to eat healthy, even if it meant, shoving vegetables and fruits down his throat and hitting just the right pressure points that would make him unconsciously swallow the healthy food.

As he thought of that, Naruto's face continued to make a stubborn look, he was going to save Sakura-chan. She took care of him as much as she could and he promised he would take care of her.

And lately, he hadn't been keeping that promise.

But the moment he could finally gather Sakura-chan into his arms; Naruto Uzumaki vowed that he would protect Sakura-chan with his life, and do his best to keep her happy and tears away from her eyes.

Even if it meant, keeping her away from his best friend who always seemed to bring tears into her eyes. Sasuke might have unknowingly been in love with Sakura, he might not even realize it, but the fact that because of his ignorance, he was hurting Sakura-chan.

And Naruto won't stand for anyone who only brought sadness into Sakura-chan's eyes because she deserved better than that. She waited for twenty-one years of her life for Sasuke to finally fall in love with her.

So, if Sasuke can't even realize his true feelings for Sakura-chan soon, Naruto would see to it himself that Sakura-chan fall in love with someone else.

A startling shade of pink, clashing with the brown and green surroundings shook Naruto from his thoughts.

* * *

"S-Sakura-chan!?" Naruto yelled as he leaped from the branch landing softly on the ground below him.

There weren't many wounds or injuries that he could see from her body but she was unconscious. He checked her pulse and gave a sigh of relieve has he detected a slow, but healthy pulse.

With a relieved smile and a happy thumb up, Naruto gave the rest of Team Kakashi the good news. Sakura Haruno was found and alive. Kakashi landed quickly beside Sakura and gave her a check over before carefully lifting her into his arms.

He waited for the two dark haired men to arrive before announcing, "She's okay. But her charka is at an all time low. She doesn't exactly need to go to a hospital but just sleep and rest it off."

He seemed to be in thought as he went silent before continuing, "I'm going to be taking her back to my apartment so she can rest. Are their any objections?"

One loud and angry protest and two fiery glares were aimed at him.

In a flash, Naruto had Sakura in his arms. "In your dreams Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan can stay in MY house. She was living there anyways." He cradled her gently in his arms, making sure not to hold her in any odd angles.

With a snort, Sasuke replied, "When was the last time you cleaned your house dobe? Sakura can't stay in filthy atmosphere if she's resting. Sakura can stay in my house. At least you can see the floor in my house." And as if an afterthought, "Besides, she's my wife."

He attempted to take the rosette haired girl in his arms only to be blocked by the other stoic member of Team Kakashi.

"She can stay at my place." With a fake smile and a poof, Sai disappeared with a unconscious Sakura in tow.

* * *

Sai laid the seemingly frail girl into his mattress. He gazed emotionless at her sleeping form, he brushed back a piece of pink hair and tucked it behind her ear. He continued to look down at her, ignoring the fact that he had to turn in a report to Tsunade.

Well, that could wait.

He didn't know what made him do it, but somewhere in the back of his mind, something whispered that he should place his lips against hers. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the secret place where all his emotions had been locked, had unlocked weird notions into the so called emotionless ANBU, somehow looking at this pale girl made him feel…something.

He furrowed his brow in confusion. What did that mean?

But he still found himself leaning down, brushing his lips gently against the pale cheek of his teammate. A weird feeling stirred within his stomach and he pulled away. He held his stomach, pondering over the fluttering feeling. Was he getting sick? He would ask Sakura the moment she got better.

He glanced down back at his female teammate, surprised to see her eyes fluttering. "Sakura?" He asked quietly, examining her as her eyes attempted to adjust to the light.

"K-ka-buto?"

"What?"

"I thought you said you'd let me go!" She thrashed and thrashed, kicking Sai's plain bed covers off of her. She was still weak and in a quick moment, she lost all the fight in her. But the tears and the slight fear was still evident into her eyes.

Sai attempted to soothe her, muttering as she had been struggling, "Sakura. Hag!" He held her down as he made her look him in his intense black eyes. "Calm down. It's Sai."

"…Sai?" Sakura questioned weakly.

Seeing her calm down and not struggling, Sai released her. Sakura gathered the small amount of chakra that she was able to accumulate and muttered "Kai." She blinked as she still saw her teammate staring back down at her.

Relief flooded into her body as Sai was not a figment of her imagination. She lifted her arms, opening her arms trying to grab him in an embrace. "I'm so glad!" She cried as she brought him down to her. "You're not a jutsu."

Sai just laid there as she cried on to his shoulder. He patted her shoulder awkwardly before closing his eyes to accept the warm embrace.

And that was how Naruto and Sasuke found them when they broke into Sai's house.

* * *

(1) : I had a Katekyo Hitman Reborn moment. I was quoting Lambo! Haha. I love that stupid annoying cow. "Who are you? You are Lambo! Who am I? I am Lambo. Lambo! Lambo! Lambo!"

If you haven't realized already, I am **NOT** going to make it a Harry Potter crossover. That ship has sailed, it's done. And I realized that I lost a lot of readers and reviewers and it really saddens me. But I guess it doesn't matter. Still, please review. I really enjoy reading others comments.

REVIEW!


End file.
